leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Garthos, Great Army's commander
Abilities max health, % attack speed and attack damage for every ally champion near Garthos. Garthos himself does not count. |range = 750 }} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 425 }} Attaches a highly visible banner to the target allied champion for 8 seconds. Allied champions in a 500 radius will deal more damage for every enemy champion in a 800 radius that hasn't deal damage to the target in the last second. |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 25 |range = }} Toggles between Defense stance, Attack stance and Retreat stance. |icon = false }} Allied champions in range gains a shield that block the next incoming enemy spell. If it block a spell, the same champion can't receive a shield in the next several seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). If the champion leave the area, the shield fade out, but does not trigger the cooldown. |leveling = |range = 300 }} Allied champions in range gains bonus attack damage when dealing physical damage and receive bonus armor when taking physical damage. The attack damage and armor bonuses are independant, each last 4 seconds and stack up to 4 times. |leveling = |range = 600 }} Allied champions in range regens a percent of the distance they travel in health. Long range blinks does not count. |leveling = |range = 900 }} }} Grant 1 charge for every enemy or neutral minion and severals for every enemy champion within 450 range. There is a cap and the number is adjusted every 0,5 second. |leveling = |description2 = Garthos launch his hammer to the target enemy champion. Upon impacting, the target suffer physical damage equal to a base amount plus additional damage for every charge, and is stunned for 1 second. Additionally, any ally champion in a 500 radius around the target gains attack damage for 12 seconds equal to the number of charges used. |leveling2 = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Changelong NOTE : date is written Day/Month/Year *** Grant Garthos and all allies in a 35° cone behind him will gain 100% bonus movement speed and no unit collision for 0,75 second. Any enemy they collide with will suffer physical damage and a 0,5 second stun. The same enemy can only be damaged once, but can be stunned by multiples allies. *** damage *** mana cost *** cooldown *** 425 range 23/11/2012 : * Added Passive and W abilities : ** *** Garthos gains max health, % attack speed and attack damage for every ally champion near Garthos. Garthos himself does not count. *** 750 range ** *** Attaches a highly visible banner to the target allied champion for 8 seconds. Allied champions in a 500 radius will deal more damage for every enemy champion in a 800 radius that hasn't deal damage to the target in the last second. *** 60 mana cost *** 25 seconds cooldown *** casting range 22/11/2012 : Begin being created }} Check my other creations Category:Blog posts